With Voyeuristic Intention
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: One of Cynthia's bad habits, she realizes, is staring at the very attractive, lavender haired trainer while he battles. Or just in general. It's even worse when he catches her in the act. LucianCynthia, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Pokemon._

_**Summary: One of Cynthia's bad habits, she realizes, is staring at the very attractive, lavender haired trainer while he battles. Or just in general. It's even worse when he catches her in the act. LucianCynthia, oneshot**_

_This is one of my favorite Pokemon pairings, so I thought I'd give it a shot. I really hope that y'all like it, because I know I'll enjoy writing it! Please review, it would mean a lot to me!_

* * *

**With Voyeuristic Intention**

* * *

Her fingers clench the door with a slight anticipation. She's not used to feeling so voyeuristic, but she can't help herself.

Out of the many bad habits she has, this is the one that Cynthia hasn't even tried to curb.

She knows that it's not necessarily being _voyeuristic _when the person wasn't really doing anything intimate, but to her that was what it felt like. Because watching a battle like this - especially when it involved _him_- seemed to be the height of stalker-ish activities.

She often gets bored waiting for the next trainer to valiantly step through the doors to do battle with her - it happens a lot less often than she'd like. She's often kept waiting, waiting, _waiting_. It is so rare that trainers actually defeat the Elite Four to make their way to her, and just sitting in the room where battles are supposed to take place gets awfully boring after a while...especially when no battles are happening.

Her fingers graze the Pokeballs at her belt, resting lovingly on the one that contains her Garchomp. There is an undeniable tension in the air around her, so intense that she's sure that she's imagining it...or at least she thinks so. She wants so much to battle, to feel the power that comes with wielding a well-trained Pokemon, but also the love and adoration she feels for each and every one that she has caught.

She pushes down the antsy feeling she gets, and stares ahead, now intent on the subject she has been watching ever since the battle started.

Cynthia inhales, almost shakily, feeling like a teen-aged girl once again.

_Lucian._

She takes in his figure, dressed sharply in that suit of his that hugs his body in just the right way - perfectly fitted. She reaches up and tucks a lock of golden blonde hair behind her ear as her eyes rake his figure. Those locks of lavender colored hair lay just over the collar of that suit, so thick and wavy and just begging to be tugged and pulled as she bites down on his pulse point...

She shivers.

_Calm down, Cynthia. No need to get all worked up before a potential match._

But she knows this isn't the case. The opponent - a rather scantily clad red head in cut-off jean shorts and a tube top - was losing, obviously. Only the psychic trainer's Espeon has been incapacitated, however his Alakazam was taking rather swift care of everything else.

"Oooh!" The red haired trainer jumps up and down, causing her _assets _to bounce in rhythm with it. Cynthia feels disgust for it, and embarrassment. "Lucian, I can't believe this!"

Cynthia tenses. She doesn't like the easy familiarity with which this girl addresses him.

She notices, however, that Lucian doesn't seem to be bothered with the red haired girl's apparent interest in him. Even Cynthia can tell that. The girl's cheeks are flushed, her eyes wild. Often she pouts and jiggles around even when it's uncalled for. Even though she can only see the man's back at this point, she knows he's unaffected. That's how Lucian is. Cool, collected, never ruffled. It's a trait she admires and respects.

Lucian doesn't acknowledge the scarlet girl's breathy exclamations that sound like they would be more in place in a bedroom than on the battlefield. Only laughs in that way of his - Cynthia can _hear _his smirk - and says, "Alakazam, finish this. Psybeam!"

The mighty psychic-type raises his spoons and points them towards the opponent's Clefairy.

_Seriously? _Cynthia thinks, though she has no grudge against the metronome Pokemon. She just doesn't see where the logic comes in hand, using a low-level Clefairy against powerhouse Pokemon like Alakazam. She understands that it's important to win with your favorite Pokemon - that's what _she _did, after all. But this Clefairy looks poorly trained, and the blonde champion actually feels sorry for her as the beam of energy shoots forth and connects squarely in her blubbery, pink chest. The normal-type doesn't know what hit her, and falls to the ground, KO-ed.

The red haired girl squeals, a high-pitched, grating sound, and runs toward her Clefairy, "Ugh! Why won't you win!"

"You should spend more time training." Lucian says, "Your Empoleon was quite well-trained, gave me cause for concern, but you must train your other Pokemon to be on par with your strongest."

"But...but...!"

"I'm sorry, but your skills need honing if you wish to face Cynthia. She is far superior to me."

The red head looks past Lucian, connecting eyes with the champion, "What? _Her_? She's been gawking at us the entire time."

Cynthia jolts slightly, looking toward the lavender haired trainer. He turns slightly, and his eyes pierce right through her. "Yes. I'm aware."

She gulps, _He __**is**__?_

"Grr, well, whatever. I'll beat all of you next time!" The red head looks resentfully at Cynthia, for reasons unknown, before she picks up the poor Clefairy and rushes through the doors that lead out toward the Pokemon Center, just like many other trainers before her.

"Good job, Alakazam." Lucian smiles gently at his Pokemon; Alakazam returns the gesture as he is sucked back into his Pokeball.

It's quiet for a moment - maybe Lucian has forgotten all about her and the way that the harlot had pointed her out. Maybe she can sneakily go back into her chamber and wait for the next trainer...or at least the next one to get to Lucian's room.

"Cynthia."

Her gut clenches and she inhales shakily. _Perfect. _

"Yes, Lucian?"

The handsome psychic-type master turns around, locking the Pokeball in place on his belt. She almost gasps at seeing his features. It takes her by surprise each and every time at just how handsome he is.

"Enjoy the show?" He asks, and she curses him because he knows just how to use that voice of his to make her want to jump his bones.

She comes fully out of the doorway and steps into the room, leaving the door open just slightly. Standing up fully, her back cracks and she relishes the feel her relaxed frame takes on. "Eh."

Lucian quirks an eyebrow, "_Eh_?"

Cynthia laughs at that, knowing that she has taken him by surprise. Her confident swagger is back now, replacing the image of high school girl she must have seemed not two seconds ago. "The show was actually quite interesting."

"Interesting. Hm. Seems I'll have to train more, then."

"Not on your part," she quickly amends. "Of course, not you. But that..._girl_."

Lucian smiles, as if he is thinking of something particularly funny, but he doesn't decide to share with the class, "Amelia."

"You know her name?"

"Of course...everyone introduces themselves before they battle. It's only proper etiquette."

Cynthia feels herself blush - yeah, there's something she needs to work on.

"She was quite..._lively_." Cynthia chokes out, feeling quite unlike herself.

"Not necessarily a good thing." Lucian replies, "You'd think she'd be cold, wearing _that _of all things."

"I'm sure you enjoyed it," the blonde champion replies. "You're a guy, after all."

At this, the lavender haired man full-out grins. It takes her by surprise - Cynthia is used to his subdued smiles, just a quirk of the lips, nothing more. But this...this is a whole new beast altogether, and it takes her by the heart and never lets go. Not even when the aforementioned organ is pumping so hard she feels like it's going to leap right through the bony cage that contains it.

"I am a man, correct." Lucian says, stepping just a bit closer. His voice is as smooth as silk. "But as a man, I do have _standards_."

His eyes cut through her like a knife through butter. She feels a cold chill creep down her spine, in spite of the warm clothes she wears. His eyes rake over her, and she feels that chill turn into warmth, the kind of warmth that seeps down into her bones, filling her with a heat that is all-encompassing.

"Tell me, though, Cynthia," he says her name and a chill races down her spine. "Why do you insist on watching me every match?"

She stiffens at his question, and he looks at her imploringly. Cynthia runs a hand through her blonde locks and then clears her throat in slight embarrassment. "Well, I just..."

Lucian looks at her with a growing smile on his features. Rarely has he seen Cynthia - mightily strong Cynthia - act like a schoolgirl. And she was currently acting that way...because of _him_.

"You just interest me, is all. Your dueling." Cynthia finally settles on answering. "I just try to...find things that might help me."

"But you beat me," he replies. "I highly doubt you can _learn _anything from me."

Cynthia shakes her head with a smile on her face, "I'm surprised that you say that. Because wasn't it you that told me once you stop learning, there is nothing else left for you except failure?"

Lucian smiles at her, "You make me sound like a bastard."

She shrugs lightly, "I'm just quoting what _you _said, Lucian."

He only smiles at her as his eyes play over her figure. She doesn't really know what to do, but her cheeks flush in response to his gaze. Cynthia then hears the door open in front of them. She looks across the space and sees a boy with blonde hair, punching his fist into the air, screaming, "Yeah, Lucian! I'm gonna beat you and become the next Champion!"

Cynthia looks at this new boy, at the Aipom on his shoulder, and laughs. Lucian seems to hear this, because he grants her a smile before turning and facing the boy.

"Hm, fine. I accept your challenge, of course."

The blonde boy wastes no time in sending out his Umbreon, and Lucian takes this time to turn back to the Champion and say, rather cheekily, "And you can watch _without _hiding behind the door, Cynthia. I don't mind."

Her heart is beating ten times faster within her chest as she stares into his lavender eyes. There's something there...a _softness _that usually isn't associated with him. Or maybe it's just Cynthia's schoolgirl crush acting up again.

However, she accepts his invitation, reluctantly blushing as she sits down on the cool, marble floor.

* * *

_**End.**_

_And there ya have it! My newest Pokemon fic. My newest fic in a while, actually. I've really loved the idea of these two together, so I thought I'd write them. It was really fun to write Lucian and Cynthia in a different light - a lighter, kind of playful light, and I hope that y'all enjoyed reading this! I know I enjoyed writing it! I would love it if y'all reviewed!_

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
